


The Comfort Of Furniture

by RedpathArcade



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow job stool, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Only mentioned though, Oral Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: He brought the stool into the small art studio. Setting it down a few feet away from the easel. Joe stepped back and frowned, he hadn't noticed the sides of the packaging also had words across it. He moved around the stool to take a closer look and nearly tripped when he saw what exactly was written.𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘑𝘰𝘣 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘭.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	The Comfort Of Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just based of off a photo I saw in discord of a stool label 'blow job stool' look it up, it actually looks comfy.
> 
> Credits to Lee for giving the me the whole 'Nicky throws it into the shopping cart' idea, even though they probably don't want credit or anything to do with this. 🤷🏻

Joe didn't notice at first- at least not until they got home. To him it was just a stool Nicky had told him they needed, the Italian man's tone leaving no room for argument. Not that Joe was going to anyways. 

Not with the reasoning Nicky had given him. Stating that it'll go nice in the art studio. For when Joe had the need to paint his beloved onto an expensive canvas. The stool they currently owned was getting a little beat up, wood splintering and after almost a hundred years, it was starting to rot. 

So all in all, Joe felt the extra spare cash wouldn't hurt them. Especially if that meant Nicky would pose for him more often. The soft material would feel nice against his husband's skin, Joe reckoned.

He eventually noticed hours later -supper fed and plates cleared- when he brought the stool into the small art studio. Setting it down a few feet away from the easel. Joe stepped back and frowned, he hadn't noticed the sides of the packaging also had words across it. He moved around the stool to take a closer look and nearly tripped when he saw what exactly was written.

**_Blow Job Stool._ **

Joe swallowed harshly and out of the corner of his eyesight he watched as Nicky leaned against the studio's doorway. 

"I was wondering when you'd noticed." Nicky grinned, "I was starting to think I'd have to demonstrate. Put on a little show, before you clued in." 

Joe hummed, "Excuse me ya amar, here I was just thinking you wanted a sturdier stool than the last one."

"Oh, I definitely wanted that too." Nicky cocked his hip out, "We can take it back if it's not to your liking. You haven't even unpackaged it yet."

Joe scoffed, "I mean, we should at least test it out. Maybe write a review for the next couple wanting to buy it." 

"How thoughtful of you, Habibi." Nicky smirked, his voice was deep and gravely, sending a jolt of arousal shuddering through Joe. 

Using his upper body to push off the doorway, Nicky slowly strutted across the room.

Joe watched him, eyes roaming up and down his lover's figure. He sucked in a breath when Nicky finally reached him, the Italian man just mere inches away. He wanted to reach out and pull the man in closer, until their body's slotted together. 

But Joe knew this was Nicky's game, that Nicky was in control. So Joe waited, eyes darting between his lover's lips and eyes. Fist clenched at his side in an attempt not to reach out. 

Nicky smirked, fully knowing what he was currently doing. He's done it hundreds of times before, always winning, not that Joe minds. It's arousing to watch his usually rather timid Nicky come out of his shell like this and take control.

"Habibi, please." Joe knows his begging isn't going to get them any closer to the main show but he also knows how much Nicky loves having his mouth filled with his cock.

How Nicky's favourite way to wake Joe up is with wet lips around his husband's cock. Tongue lapping the underside, teeth gently nibbling at his foreskin. How they spent that one day in Malta- Nicky's mouth kept him warm for hours. 

This is Nicky's game, but he's not always the one in control.

Joe grinned, side stepping away from Nicky and bending over towards the stool, making sure his ass is in perfect eye line. He hears Nicky make a confused sound behind him, but he pays no attention to it. He starts tearing at the packaging, piecing flying everywhere. He knows Nicky will make him clean it up later but he doesn't find himself caring.

Once the packaging is off, Joe quickly spins around and marches back up to Nicky. He takes the same position as before. Nicky facing away from the stool and Joe facing Nicky.

"You done?" Nicky cocks a brow, almost as if he's unimpressed.

"Now that I think about it, there looks to be some wrapping left ov-" Before Joe could finish his witty comment, Nicky steps into his space, finger harshly digging into Joe's chest.

Nicky leaned forward until his lips just barely touched Joe's ear, voice low and demanding, " _You're done_."

Joe nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice.

"Perfect," Using the finger that rests against Joe's chest, Nicky slides it down lower until it reaches Joe's buckle, pausing for a second, before tracing back up. Joe let out a choked groan. Nicky growls, "You're going to undress me, understand?"

Joe nodded.

Nicky shook his head, "I need you to say it, Tesoro mio."

Joe groaned, pushing Nicky back just enough that he could reach down and grasp the end of Nicky's shirt, "I understand."

Nicky was standing naked in the studio barely thirty seconds later. Joe's eyes darken as he took in the sight of his beautiful husband. From the moles that scatter along Nicky's pale skin, to the tone muscle along his arms and torso, to the thick legs that Joe has spent hours worshipping. To finally Nicky's cock that hung proudly between his legs, hard as a rock, tip covered slightly by foreskin, a small steam of pre-cum dangled from the flesh.

His husband was a sight to hold, a true beauty, one Joe's spent decades sketching onto paper. (His sketches always fell short of Nicky's pure perfection). 

Joe reaches to undress himself but in a swift move Nicky wraps his hand around Joe's arm. Nicky shoots him a smug look, eyes glossy with desire, "Did I say you can undress?"

Nicky didn't wait for an answer, instead he walked over to the stool, a hand running through the fur, "I'm going to sit, make myself comfortable. Once I am settled, you're going to stand in front of me. Cock out and leaking, ready for my mouth."

Joe moaned and Nicky took his seat. The soft material curling around his thigh, cushioning his cheeks and testicles. The feeling was far different from the old stool. Where once was wood and harshness, now was only softness. Nicky shifted, moaning at the feel of the fur tickling his balls. He shifted again, moans growing louder.

"Nicky." Joe grunted out drawing the Italian man's focus back to him. Joe's belt was long to be seen, button popped open and zipper all the way down. Joe's fingers trace his cock through the tight blue fabric of his briefs.

Nicky hummed in response, pushing back against the stool, eyes rolling backwards into his head. He wondered if he could cum from just this alone.

" _Nicky_." Joe gasped, fingers wrapping around his cock through the article of clothing, hips jerking forwards.

Nicky groaned, his own hand reaching towards his leaking cock, "You're doing so good for me Habibi, just a little more, you want me to suck you, don't you?"

"Keep this up and I might not last." Joe warns, pushing down his underwear, cock springing free. He quickly squeezed the base of his cock so he wouldn't cum.

Nicky laughed, "I'm flattered. Get over here."

Joe doesn't waste any time in doing so, walking forwards until his cock is pressed against Nicky's waiting lips. The stool was just the perfect height for Joe to thrust his dick into Nicky's mouth and he would've done so if not for Nicky rearing his head back.

"This stool would be perfect for cock-warming, don't you think?"

Nicky didn't wait for a response, knowing full well Joe agrees. Nicky squeezed the base of his husband's cock once, twice, before letting his hand slide up the shaft to gently peel back the foreskin. 

Joe moaned, hips pushing forwards, as if to guide his cock into Nicky's warm mouth. This time Nicky let's him. The Italian man's tongue slipping past wet lips to slowly tease at Joe's cockhead. Making Joe moan louder and louder, thrusting up almost helplessly.

Joe moans and whimpers, trying to rock himself further into Nicky's mouth and whines when strong hands hold him still.

"Still, ma yazal." Nicky warns, tone lacking any real heat. His own hips still rocking back and forth on the stool, pleasure shooting up his spine. He's abandoned his own cock in favors of holding Joe's hips still.

Joe tilts his head back and closes his eyes as Nicky mouths up and down his cock, stopping occasionally to slip his tongue under Joe's foreskin, licking eagerly underneath it. The tip of his tongue sliding in-between the head and foreskin before eventually circling the cockhead. Joe made a desperate noise and his hips jerked.

Nicky reached around his husband, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Joe's ass. He uses the leverage to push Joe's cock deeper into his throat, humming as he does so.

" _Fuck_." Joe took the hint and started fucking into Nicky's mouth. A hand coming to grasp at Nicky's locks, tugging hard enough to get Nicky to look up at him. 

And what a sight to behold. Nicky's piercing eyes, bright with un-shed tears, his lips shiny with saliva as he eagerly takes more of Joe's cock, drool spilling out the side of his mouth. He looks wreaked and completely _Joe's_

Just for a moment, Joe stops his thrusting, keeping every inch of his cock buried deep in his husband's mouth. He wants this to last, but his body has other plans. His cocks pulsing inside Nicky's mouth, sending a jolt of pleasure down his legs, knees threatening to buckle.

And Nicky- the smug bastard he is, just winks and swallows around his cock, muscles in his throat tighten and Joe's completely done for. With barely a warning cry, he thrusts one last time, spilling his load down Nicky's throat.

Nicky pulls off, ending with a wet slurp, using the back of his hand to wipe off the drool from his mouth. He reaches up and pulls Joe down for a heated kiss. 

Joe moaned into the kiss, hand falling from Nicky's hair to his lover's erection only to have Nicky slap him away once again. Joe pulled back with a growl of protest, brows furrowed.

Nicky meets his glaze with a sly smirk, "I only stopped you because I was thinking. Why waste such a perfect erection? Take this moment to paint me, my love."

"And?" Joe grabbed his clothes, "I know there's something else, I can see it in your expression."

Nicky rolled his eyes, " _And_ , then you can test it out. Don't want to send in a bad review."

Joe chuckled, "And why do I have to paint? Why can't I do that now?"

"Some websites ask for a photo attachment."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya amar- The Moon  
> Tesoro mio- my treasure  
> Madre Di Dio- mother of God  
> Ma yazal- still
> 
> As always comment are very appreciative, even a heart or a keyboard smash. 
> 
> Also I don't believe Joe would actually upload a nude of Nicky's, even if it does suit the review.


End file.
